thecowabungabrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cowabunga! Brothers
The Cowabunga! Brothers '''(or simply known as '''TCB!) is a teen sitcom comedy cartoon TV series produced by Michael Wildshill and Edward Walter Fowly. Plot Jake Cowabunga (Michael Wildshill) was a ordinary skater who has trouble with pranksters Marco and Polo Pielberg (Michael Wildshill and Edward Walter Fowly) and their sister Roseanne Pielberg (Jade Weaver) with her best friend (in Season 1, her alter ego/cousin) Jane Pielberg (Labeba Khader). One day, they all begin to go on the big adventure. So come along with Jake, Roseanne, Marco, Jane and Polo to see exciting, funny and sad things that comes ahead us. Companies Fowly Films, Useless Productions and Get Scared Productions Before Season 1 The Walt Disney Company (through Disney Channel, Walt Disney Television, Pixar Animation Studios), Boomerang, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros Animation, Warner Bros Television, Viacom and CBS (through MTV, Comedy Central, TeenNick, Nicktoons, CBS, Paramount Television), Teletoon, Sony Pictures Digital, Sony Pictures Television, Aniplex, FremantleMedia, FX and 20th Century Fox Television also used to produce, air, and distribute the series during Season 1. It was also used to be produced additionally in Georgia and Catalonia, during Season 1. ICO (Instituto Credito de Oficial) and ICF/IFEM (Instituto Catala de Finances) stopped financing, Harvey Levin, Ridley Scott (and Scott Free Productions), Fred Seibert (and Frederator Studios), Moonscoop (formerly France Animation), Adam Sandler, Nintendo, Dan Schneider, The Pokemon Company, James L. Brooks, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, Rob McElhenney, Glenn Howerton, Jake Sharratt (and Movie Agent), Chris Meledandri (and Illumination Entertainment), Josh Schwartz (and Fake Empire Productions), Charlie Day, and Steven Bochco left the production team, and Coca-Cola stopped sponsoring and co-producing the series after Season 1 finished production. United Plankton Pictures also left the production team, in order to focus more on Spongebob Squarepants, while Breakthrough/Zodiak Media Group, Saban Brands, and Film Roman (owned by Waterman Entertainment) stopped producing after they started co-producing other programs for Greeny Jr and The Greeny Channel XD. Millar Gough Ink, Endemol Shine North America (formerly Reveille Productions) and Mandeville Television went on to produce Elements: The Series. After Season 2 started production, The Greeny Channel Studios started airing, co-producing, and distributing the series. Legendary Television moved on to distribute the series in place of The Greeny Channel XD Studios and The Greeny Channel XD Studios went on to handle the syndication and distribution process before Season 2 ended. DHX Media (formerly Cookie Jar, DiC, OL Television, and Studio B) and Rainmaker Entertainment stopped producing and animating the series after the first episode of Season 2, while Dartoon Studios was renamed to Fowly Films Tree Fall Ahoy, Ha La French Productions, RBC Originals/RBC Studios, ToGP Productions, Discover The Wonder, Purple Flower, Bed Sandwich, Smile Productions, Not Available Television Studios, Chuchu Pictures, Oops Productions and Last Motion Picture merged to form Useless Productions, a new production company by Michael Wildshill in April 30, 2017. That day, Legendary Television left the production and Get Scraed Productions joined in. Episodes Production/History Creation When the series was announced on July 7, Jake originally had brown hair, green shirt, and a black shoes. His final design was later changed to a orange hair, blue shirt and black/white shoes. Also, Roseanne was originally created with purple-blue eyes. In the final design, they were changed to pink. Working title This show was originally named Skate Jake.[2] Debut The Cowabunga! Brothers ''will premiere on YTV on July 7th in Canada and currently airs on Saturdays at 8:30 a.m. as part of YTV's Crunch block. In the US the series first airs on Disney XD on February 21 at 8:00 p.m. European broadcasting Mandeville Films team said of the program: "We are excited to be part of the ''TCB adventure with the DHX Media team. The series has those quality cartoon elements found in the classics - great music and score, neat characters and crisp slapstick timing. Our main duo of Jake and Marco "The Prank King of Universe" are set to establish one of the great ongoing cartoon rivalries. One skater with one prank king, ferocious feline creates absolute mayhem that Disney XD/Jetix kids across Europe will love. I have a feeling that Jake is the one who is going to need to survive the awesome adventure!" Film adapation 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, Universal Pictures, Legendary Pictures, Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures Category:The Cowabunga! Brothers